Ganon's Wish
Ganon's Wish is the eleventh Hyrule Historia mission and seventh of Rise of Ganon. Intro In a meeting between Zelda, Rauru, Impa and Darunia. * Darunia: My people have tried to warn you of Volvagian treachery for generations. * Darunia: But did the Kingdom of Hyrule listen? No! * Darunia: I now sit here dying from a Volvagian bite, the venom of Sage Dakkon himself! * Darunia: If only your prideful people listened to us Gorons, you’d not have another Sulkaris on your hands! * Princess Zelda: I am so sorry Darunia. * Darunia: Is a high and mighty member of the Royal Family apologising to a Goron? * Princess Zelda: Yes, I am so sorry my people did this to yours. * Princess Zelda: I personally apologize before you for the self-righteousness of the Hylians. * Princess Zelda: If you lend me your Goron armies, I promise to free your people when Ganon is dead. (kneels) * Darunia (stands up): Hearing such words from the Princess means a lot to a Goron. * Darunia: Perhaps there is hope that you will be humbled and lead with your heart, rather than your fist. * Darunia: I will help on one other condition… * Darunia: When this poison kills me… make me the next Sage of Fire. Inside the Fire Temple. * Ogalon: Can you open it? * Ganon: It will take time, but I can. Then my wish will come to pass. * Ogalon: Why have you not told our people your real wish? * Ganon: They would not understand. Many would turn on me. * Ganon: Neither Blin nor Hylian would want such a change. It must be done without their knowing. (starts extracting the Triforce) The sound of a horn is heard. * Ganon: That was a Hylian war horn… * Ogalon: You make your wish. I’ll deal with them. (leaves the temple) Outro * Darunia (kills Dakkon): Princess, run and kill the Moblin King now! Kill him before it’s too late! Zelda enters the temple. Inside, Ganon finishes dispelling the seal, but can't find the Triforce. * Ganon: It’s not here… * Ganon: She played me!!! * Ganon: She played me like a puppet!!! (sits down and sobs) Zelda enters the chamber and kills Ganon without being retaliated. Afterwards... * Impa: The Moblins are defeated. They and the Volvagians are in full retreat. * Impa: I was expecting the traitorous Sheikah to be here though, there’s no sign of them at all. * Princess Zelda: With Ganon dead it’s only a matter of time before we expose those interloping traitors. * Rauru: The Triforce is not here as we expected. * Princess Zelda: My father must have placed it in the care of the Zora at the Water Temple. * Princess Zelda: Why would Ganon and the traitor Sheikah attack the Fire Temple then? * Impa: There was no Sheikah here… * Rauru: There was no Triforce either… * Princess Zelda: Dear Goddesses… The three quickly flee the Fire Temple.Category:Hyrule Historia